The One Question
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Sasuke has been asked a question that made him ponder about the events that occured in his life. In the process, he had discovered that life has bestowed to him a precious gift.


HI there,

I have notwritten fanfics for almost 2 months! Our college had a lot of activities this past few months and we were required to participate on these activities...ah it is so hard to be a student and yet I find it very enjoyable.

Anyways I am not writing a Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. I am writing a Naruto one shot fanfic that will basically center on my favorite tragic couple Sasuke and Sakura. My cousin who will be celebrating her 13th birthday this 21st of December has been asking me to post a Naruto fanfic.

Otanjobi Omedetou!

Maligayng Kaarawan!

Happy Birthday!

* * *

**One Question**

Danielle Winters

**

* * *

**

**Human beings are composed of three elements; the brain for rational thinking, the soul for spiritual enlightenment and the heart to feel all kinds of emotions. **

* * *

**MONDAY AFTERNOON**

It was a sunny Monday afternoon, a young man with ebony hair and obsidian eyes was quietly sitting on a bench near the bridge. He was looking at the Sakura trees that had bloomed beautifully this spring. He doesn't know where to go but he knows that he needs to be alone so he could think. The young man quietly thinking has attracted the attention of a lot of women who had passed him by. Many of them admired his looks but they know that the young man is already taken; some have dared to sit beside him and tried to start a casual conversation, they failed though because the young man had casted them an angry stare.

The young man is famous around the hidden village of Konoha. He was the sole survivor of a massacre and he had been led astray by power once when he was still a teenager; nonetheless. The village welcomed him whole-heartedly and accepted him again. His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

While thinking and swimming in the pool of his thoughts, a loud, jolly voice echoed across the bridge. He as pulled back to reality and saw his best friend. 'Loud as usual' he thought. His best friend had blond hair and sky blue eyes. He has whisker like scars on his cheeks. He is usually seen around the village wearing his orange clothes and when he has missions, he was forced to wear the ANBU uniform. The name of his happy-go-lucky best buddy is Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme what are you doing there?" he shouted.

"Dobe, stop yelling and start walking over here!" he commanded.

"Teme you don't have the right to order me around! I'll become the Hokage someday!" He retorted while he ran as fast as he could towards his brooding friend.

'As always, he still brags of becoming a hokage someday...' he said to himself.

The blond ninja sat beside him and he admired the view of the Sakura trees from their seat. He knows that his best friend love to look at the pink petals dancing with the wind during spring.

"Dobe, before Kanata-kun left this morning, he asked me a question that made me ponder..."

"A question? Albeit you can answer it easily..." Naruto said.

**MONDAY EVENING**

He was walking around the village. He let his feet carry him around. He wondered aimlessly and he stared at the stars sparkling in the night sky. Suddenly memories of his youthful years flashed in his mind.

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK**

_**I am cleaning my room**_

_**That is full of hatred and clothes**_

_**Things that I do not need**_

_**The past that I cannot stop**_

He saw his parent being murdered in his front. They were murdered by his own flesh and blood; his older brother. He was left alive and from that day on, he swore to avenge his clan and to revive it. That promise helped create his philosophy in life. He killed joy in his heart and revealed a new person, a cold hearted person.

He did his best to excel in everything,. He dreamed of beating his older brother. Along his way to become an avenger, he met his two closest friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. They became the formidable team 7 and they were under the tutelage of the famous copy ninja Hatake Kakashi.

He had to admit, for the first time of his life, he felt alive.

**_Love letters that I secretly kept_**

_**Pictures of an exciting yesterday**_

_**I slowly gathered them **_

_**but now I need to throw them away...**_

On his quest to search for power so he could beat his older brother, a man offered him what he seek but in return he had to leave the village that he called home and he people who have loved and cared for him. In the process, he had to leave a person whom he secretly cared for. He always shoved her off and he always tell her that she was annoying but that was just his way from protecting her from danger, even though he knew he had to hurt her in the process.

He swore that if he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, he would've cried for what his pink-haired teammate has done for him. Her sea green eyes always sparkles with genuine happiness but he had to break it everyday; and on his quest for power, he had to totally break her, shatter her whole being.

_**I cannot live in the past anymore**_

_**So from now on...**_

He threw away his life but his friends knocked some sense out of him during the war between Konoha and Oto. His best friend, Naruto, had told him that he would fulfill his promise to their pink-haired teammate because it was a promise for a lifetime.

"_I promised to return with you. She promised that she will tend to our wounds when we get back to Konoha. She will keep her promise because it was her motivating factor to finish her fight with Kabuto."_

"_She is fighting with Kabuto?" He asked. He suddenly felt the urge to run to Kabuto's lair and save Sakura but he had to finish his fight with his best friend. _

"_She is strong, don't worry. She trained under Tsunade-baachan and she is now an accomplished medical ninja. She even surpasses Tsunade-baachan and Shizune-neechan."_

_**There is your jacket rotting at the corner**_

_**and it is being covered by dust of sadness**_

_**There is a handkerchief that we had cried on a lot of times**_

_**A droplet of tear for every time that we have hurt each other.**_

The war ended. Many lives were lost and many people were at the brink of death. Sasuke and Naruto had finished their fight and together, they have beaten Orochimaru. They soon returned to Konoha, happy that they would be reunited with their teammate Sakura but...

"_I am sorry, you cannot see her right now. The godaime Hokage is trying her best to save her life." Shizune said_

"_Did she defeated Kabuto!" Naruto asked worriedly._

"_Yes...but she was badly injured...If Kakashi didn't see her, she would've died because of those fatal wounds." _

"_She promised to tend to our wounds-" Sasuke said to himself then he heard a "poof" behind him and he felt a warm hand pressed his shoulder._

"_She tried her best to keep her promise but she was also prepared to die in this fight. She has told me once that the true beauty of the cherry blossoms is seen when they are near their death, when the wind blows its pink petals and it dances with it before they fall on the ground; she is like those cherry blossoms, after all, that's what her name meant."_

"_She doesn't have to die!" Sasuke feared to face the reality that he will lose again a beloved person in his life. _

"_She will live...I know she will live..." Naruto said while he clenched his hand._

_**Memories of a tearful yesterday**_

_**I put them inside the box **_

_**I have found my true happiness**_

_**I went out of my room **_

_**and there she is...**_

When he left her, she was still in a deep slumber, but this time, he promised that he will surely return for her. He hunted down his brother but he has eluded him every time they were about to fight. Soon, he returned and he found her walking around the village while playing with the children at the ninja academy. He couldn't explain what he was feeling but he had the urge to lock her in a tight embrace.

His pink-haired teammate finally noticed him and she wave a hand on him. Amidst the children gathered around her she shouted...

"_OKARINASAI SASUKE-KUN!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

He found himself at the pathway leading to the gates of Konoha. The gates seperated the village from the forest. In that pathway, there is a stone bench, the bench where he once left his heart, his soul, his sanity and his entire being.

He found her there, sitting quietly beside on the bench. She was gazing at the stars. She felt that she wasn't alone anymore so she looked around and saw Uchiha Sasuke staring at her.

"Kombanwa Sasuke-kun..." she greeted while smiling.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home right now..."

"Is that the reason why you are here? Were you looking for me?" Sakura teased.

"Well..I was wandering that's all." Sasuke replied.

He sat beside the pink-haired young woman and gazed at the stars with her, Finally, he broke the silence between them.

"Sakura...why do you love me?" ha asked. Sakura was surprised by Sasuke's question.

"I don't know, I could state a lot of reasons but that won't suffice to answer your question; what I do know is that when we love we do not need reasons because having a reason to love someone means what you feel towards that person is conditional love." Sakura replied as she riverted her gaze back to the stars.

"But why me?"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura held Sasuke's cheek and she brushed away some stray hair. She stared straight into his obsidian orbs. Black met Green in a loving stare. "When we love somebody, we accept them wholeheartedly; we accept even their flaws and respect their beliefs. I love you because of who you are and not what you are. I love you and I know in my heart that I'll always be in love with you even if destiny bounded us to be parted."

And that was all he can take. Sakura was surprised when Sasuke pressed his lips for a long, passionate and tender kiss, then he locked her in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad destiny had led us to each other. I am glad that you have become my wife."

"And I am glad you allowed me to share your life with me..."

**MONDAY MORNING **

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK**

Sakura and Sasuke with their nine year old son, Kanata was walking along the village. Kanata was on his father's shoulders. They reached the Konoha hospital where Sakura bid her farewell.

"I'll See you in two days okasama." Kanata cheerfully said. He was the spitting image of Uchiha Sasuke but he had her mother's green eyes."

"Goodluck on your mission, don't give Gai-sensei a headache ok?"

"But it is Uzumaki Shin's fault!"

Sakura just smiled and then he gave her husband a kiss on his cheek before she entered the hopsital. Sasuke and Kanata continued their trek to the ninja academy.

"Otosan, I have a question..."

Nani?" Sasuke asked.

"Is there something that you fear?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_

* * *

__'I fear to lose my family...the people that I love more than my own life'_ Sasuke answered his son's question as he felt the warmth of Sakura's body which he locked in a loving embrace. 

**OWARI**

**Note:**

Hey, this is my first Naruto franfic so please I need your comments! Thanks a lot! I accept criticisms so feel free to point out my mistakes.

Sorry for all the grammar errors you will find and mispelled words you may encounter. I have a bad cold but I had to write this fanfic because this is my present to my cousin.

I would like to thank **Gensomaden Sayuki** the author of **HOMEBOUND**. Her wonderful fanfic has inspired me to write one for this anime. She is really a gifted writer so please check out her fanfic! You'll love it!

The song I used here is entitled "Kwarto" (Room) and this came from the album of Sugarfree. I am a big fan of that local band.


End file.
